A Lone Morning Glory
by Blake Nesbit
Summary: No human is exempt from feeling pain. Asagao Yamanaka finds this out the hard way when the pain hits her like a freight train following the events of the past few months. As Ino is occupied with her relationship, Asagao turns to other methods of killing her pain. WARNING: Contains several dark and mature themes. It's rated M for a reason, people. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

What's up everyone, Yagura Isobu here. This time, I'm bringing you a follow-up to _Blood And Tears_. The premise here is wondering how Asagao would react after all was said and done.

WARNING: This story is very dark and contains several mature themes, such as drug use, forced sexual action, and underage alcohol consumption. I've warned you, so if you get offended it's not my fault.

Now that you've been warned, enjoy!


	2. Mikan Chuhai

Asagao heard Ino and Shikamaru saying their goodbyes to each other and felt yet another pang in her constantly aching heart. Since Ino had made a full recovery, the emotional gravity and pain of what had happened had hit her hard. She spent most of her time across the street in the Leaf Village Cafeteria, where she would order something to eat, then sit and poke at it for hours, thinking about what had happened.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Ino. "Hey, Asa."

"Hey, sis."

"Everything okay? Sorry about dinner, the date was kind of off-the-cuff..."

"I'm fine, sis."

"I hope you're not lying. You gonna be home soon?"

"Yeah. Soon as I finish this okonomiyaki."

"All right. Don't take too long, okay? I can't sleep until I'm sure you're safe."

"I won't, sis. Don't worry too much."

Ino gave her a kiss on the forehead, then returned home.

Asagao sighed and continued to poke at her food. She overheard someone talking to the bartender and decided to listen.

"I think you've had enough, Miss Miyazaki. Honestly, you drink far too much."

"I have a lot of pains I need to drown, Mikoto."

Asagao perked up when she heard that. A way to drown your pains? She could use that. But...she was too young to drink...

As if to counter her argument, her heart wrenched painfully.

"Ow!" She tightened her grip on her chopsticks, breaking one of them. "Ah...posh. Waitress! Can I get another pair of chopsticks?"

"Sure thing!" The waitress brought her another pair of chopsticks. "Anything else?"

_Don't do it, Asagao Yamanaka. Ino will kill you if she finds out._

"Well..."

_She doesn't have to find out. You're good at sneaking things._

"Yes, actually."

_Turn back while you have the chance, dammit. Don't do this to yourself._

"Can I get..."

_It hurts too bad. I need a way to numb it._

"...a Chuhai?"

The waitress looked skeptical. "You seem a little young for that..."

_Shit. Um..._

Asagao kept her cool and formed a few quick hand signs under the table, melding chakra with her words to make the waitress more suggestible. "I'm older than I look. A Chuhai, please?"

The waitress nodded. The girl probably was older than she looked. She'd seen people in their twenties that looked like this before. Only taller. "Of course, I'm sorry. What flavor, miss? We have lemon, plum, peach, grapefruit, lime, and mandarin orange. Or, if you prefer, just a regular highball?"

"Mandarin orange, please. And..."

_No need to go completely alcoholic._

"An empty glass, and another water. I should dilute it, I do have work tomorrow."

"Of course, miss. I'll be right back." The waitress vanished for a moment, then returned with the requested items. "Anything else?"

"A steamed bun, please."

"Of course. Coming right up." The waitress disappeared.

Ino stared at the Chuhai. It looked kind of like lemonade...

She poured a bit into the empty glass, along with some of the water, then stirred it around using her unbroken chopstick from the previous pair. She sipped it nonchalantly, like the bargoers often did with their drinks. It tasted very pleasant, if a little watery. She nodded as the waitress brought the bun, then dismissed her. She kept sipping until she was out. She poured a little more Chuhai in, and a little less water.

Eventually, she was drinking the Chuhai straight. A short time later, she was finished. She did, in fact, feel that the pain in her heart had been numbed a great deal.

She motioned to the waitress to show that she was finished, then stood up. Her legs felt a little wobbly, but she was able to walk home.

"Ino, I'm home."

Ino looked up from where she sat, reading. "There you are. I was starting to wonder." She stood up, looking a little concerned. "Are you okay? You're looking a little flushed."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Ino put her cheek to Asagao's forehead. "You're a little feverish...let's get you to bed."

Asagao let herself be taken to bed. As Ino was tucking her in, she was half-listening to what Ino was saying.

"Asa, I'll be going on a mission for a few days. I want you to be extra-good, and if your fever gets any worse I don't want you leaving the house. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, okay?" Ino smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Ino?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing it for me?"

"It's been a while since you've wanted a lullaby. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just not tired."

"Well, okay." Ino cleared her throat and began to sing softly.

_Good night, morning glory, says the setting sun._

_ Close your eyes and fall asleep now that your day is done._

_ Good night, morning glory, says the rising moon._

_ Close your petals, do not fret, the day will be here soon._

"Thank you, Ino...I love you."

"I love you too, Asagao."


	3. A Junkie By Necessity

The next morning, Asagao woke up after Ino was already gone. The pain in her heart had returned. She went to the kitchen and saw a small black box with a note next to it on the kitchen table. She read the note.

_Asagao,_

_ I really hope you're okay. I'll be worrying about you the whole time. Just...you don't seem like you were affected by what happened. That worries me. You're so calm on the outside, and you won't let me inside..._

At this point, there was a teardrop on the page.

_Sorry, I got a little emotional there. You should have enough to survive for the next few days. Just in case you need a lullaby again, I left you this tape of me singing it._

_ Don't get into trouble! Have fun!_

Asagao smiled, then got dressed and went to the cafeteria. When the same waitress from before asked her if she wanted to sit at the bar, she hesitated a little before saying yes.

This time, there was no inner dialogue before she ordered the Mikan Chuhai.

The bartender didn't give her any skeptical looks; apparently, she and the waitress had talked about it.

"That all? If you're trying to drown your pain, you'll need something a bit stronger."

Asagao turned to the voice. It belonged to a young woman, maybe as old as Ino, with shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Mikoto. Get her some sake."

"Come on, Miyazaki. She's a lightweight. She won't be able to handle it."

"You agree with her?" Miyazaki addressed Asagao.

"Y-yeah...I am a lightweight. This is only my second time drinking."

"Yeah? What's your name, girl?"

_Oh shit. Well, she's not getting my real name._

"Just call me A."

"A? Weird name. You a secret agent or something?"

"No. I just prefer to go by A."

"Well, well. You got a street name, huh? Well, my _street_ name is N-Men. Stands for _Nanashi-men'n_. Maybe one day you can know my real name."

"It's Mayaku Bainin," The bartender said offhandedly.

"If your name's Mayaku Bainin, why does she call you Miyazaki?"

"'Cause I look like my sister Miyazaki. Now...why don't you finish that drink so we can go for a walk?"

"Sure. I could use the exercise." Asagao finished the drink at her own pace, then followed Mayaku.

Mayaku didn't speak until they reached the slums. "All right, girl. I've got a proposal for you." She reached into her coat and pulled out a small white box. "What I got here will kill whatever pain you've got much better than alcohol. What you're going to do is just hand me the money, then forget you saw me until you need more."

"Uhm...wh-what is it?"

"I can't say, not here. Just get it home and find out."

"I...well, I guess I'll buy it. How much is it?"

"Two hundred."

Asagao's jaw dropped. "I-I don't have that much with me...I-I could go home and get the money..."

"No! How do I know you ain't going to get the cops? Tch, this is so typical of my luck..." Mayaku put the box back in her jacket. "Turn around and put your hands behind her back."

Puzzled, she did. She quickly became horrified as she felt rope tying her wrists together.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"You can't pay me with money, you'll pay me another way." Mayaku pulled her pants and underwear down to mid-thigh. "Eat me out."

Asagao didn't know what the hell was happening. "Wh-What?"

Mayaku sighed and rolled her eyes, then grabbed Asagao's head and forced it into her crotch. "Lick it and I'll let you breathe."

Asagao was appalled by the demand. Lick _that_? Asagao knew what was supposed to go down there, and she wanted nothing to do with it.

Mayaku started grinding her crotch against Asagao's lips. "Hurry up or I'll make your pain about ten times worse."

That got her started, slowly and hesitantly at first, but gradually picking up speed.

"Ahh...mmph...ah, here it comes..." Mayaku bucked her hips into Asagao's face and climaxed.

The spray of juices that accompanied the end of the event left Asagao dazed and confused. Mayaku pulled up her pants and set the box down in front of Asagao, then cut the ropes that bound her wrists.

"Well, A, thank you for your business. Remember, when you need more, ask for N-Men. Mayaku disappeared into the slums.

Asagao tucked the box into her shirt and ran home. She shut and locked the front door, then ran into her room, buried her face in her pillow, and wept.

_She forced me to do such a disgusting thing...I should tell somebody..._

But who could she tell? She was doing something she shouldn't have been doing anyway...

Eventually, she got up the nerve to look at the contents of the box.

Inside were several cigarette-like objects, but slightly smaller and irregularly shaped.

_I guess these work just like cigarettes._ She picked one up, went to Ino's room and found the lighter Shikamaru had left one day, and went out back.

She put the closed end in between her lips and lit the other end with some difficulty. She inhaled, filling her lungs to capacity, then let it out.

The effect was nearly instantaneous. Her entire body felt rejuvenated and uplifted, and the pain in her heart lessened some.

"Wow...th-this might have been worth the humiliation..."

A few days later, Mayaku got word from one of her watchers that someone named A was looking for her.

She went out to meet her. "You came back. You can't need more already?"

Asagao nodded. "I do."

Mayaku sighed. "I've created a junkie. All right, are you-" She yelped involuntarily as Asagao began pulling down her pants. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Asagao looked up at her. "Paying up front." She went to work.

"Mmmhn...d-damn...I made...oohh...a slut...ahh...too..."


	4. Outburst

Ino walked up to the door with Shikamaru. "All right. I'd love to go out tonight, but I'm worried about Asa. Maybe Thursday?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you later."

They shared a quick kiss before Ino went inside. She was greeted with the sound of the recording she'd left for Asagao.

_Good night, morning glory, says the setting sun._

"Asa? You home?"

_Close your eyes and fall asleep now that your day is done._

"In my room, sis."

_Good night, morning glory, says the rising moon._

"You okay? You sound a little sick."

_Close your petals, do not fret, the day will be here soon._

Ino heard a heavy _click_ and a soft whirring. Then two more clicks, and the recording began again.

Ino looked into Asagao's room. "Oh my god...Asagao..."

Asagao was beyond sickly. She looked emaciated, and her skin was very slightly tinged yellow. Her hair was tangled, and her eyes looked sunken. You could practically see the capillaries spidering beneath her skin. Every other sentence was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Asagao...what happened to you? Have you been eating? Have you even been _outside_?"

"I've been going to the Cafeteria."

"What happened to you?" She repeated, as if she would somehow get an answer.

"It just...the pain got to be too much."

"The pain? What pain? Asa, talk to me!"

Asagao sighed and stood up. She walked past Ino, heading to the kitchen. Ino followed her. "God damn it, talk to me!"

"I can't, Ino." She took an un-labeled bottle out of the icebox and opened it.

"What are you drinking?"

"Orange soda."

"Really? Can I have a drink?"

''Sure." Asagao passed her the bottle. "I'm going out back." She walked towards the back door.

Ino took a drink from the bottle and nearly choked. "Hey! Wait just a damn minute!"

Asagao turned. "Hm?"

"What do you mean, 'Hm'?! This is a fucking Mikan Chuhai! Why do you even have this?!"

"I've been saving it up. I can't drink a whole one, so I just put what's left in that bottle."

"Why the FUCK are you drinking orange highballs?!"

"It kills the pain."

"What pain?! Talk to me, damn it! What the fuck is wrong?!"

"I can't-"

Ino snapped. She closed the distance between them in two quick strides and struck her hard across the face.

Asagao was stunned, both by the impact and Ino's sudden outburst of violence.

Ino's eyes were about to overflow. "Get. Out."

"Get...?"

"GET OUT!" Ino screamed. "Get the fuck out of here and don't come back until I tell you you can!" Ino shoved the bottle at her. "Take your fucking booze, you drunk! Just get the fuck out of my house!"

Asagao hurried to do as she said without even thinking. She didn't stop until she was in the slums. Then she just sat on the corner for a while, drinking, until Mayaku found her.

"Well, if it isn't A-chan." Mayaku sat down next to her. "You look a little down. What's the matter?"

"My sister found out I was drinking. She kicked me out."

"Awh. That sucks. You need some more?"

Asagao made a decision in that moment that would change the course of fate. "Got anything a little stronger than that?"

Mayaku grinned. "Atta girl."


	5. I'm A Monster

Days passed. Shikamaru was worried that Ino hadn't talked to him for a couple days, so he decided to go to her house.

On the way, he passed by two junkies on a street corner. One, an emaciated-looking blonde girl, called out to him.

"'Eeeeeeey! Pretty boy!"

_Just ignore her. Keep walking._

"Hey, I'm talking to ya! Wanna get your cock sucked?"

_That...is just obscene._

"Hey! I'm talkin' to ya!" She stepped out in front of him, blocking his path. "Answer me, asshole. You wanna get your cock sucked or what? Hell, I'm cheap. Twenty dollars a shot."

_Okay, now you've made it personal._

"All right, girl-"

"Name's A-chan."

"Girl, I'm on my way to see someone. Get out of my way."

"So you don't want your cock sucked?"

"No. Get away." Shikamaru pushed past her and continued on to Ino's house.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by a red-eyed, tear-streaked Ino. She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. "Oh...Shikamaru...sorry, I've been...preoccupied."

"With what?"

"Being a fucking monster."

"What?"

"Come inside, I'll tell you."

Shikamaru came inside. Ino closed the door. "I'll make some tea. Make yourself at home." She went into the kitchen.

Shikamaru sat on the couch uneasily. He heard Ino making tea in the other room.

He belatedly realized that Ino was in her pajamas. _Something must have happened._

He noticed the tape player on the table. The tape was fully re-wound, so he moved to press the button.

At that moment, Ino was returning with the tea. "Ah! Wait, no, don't-"

She was too late. Shikamaru pressed the button, and the tape began to play. It was the recording of Ino's lullaby, but something else had been recorded after that.

It was Asagao's voice.

_Ino...I've done a terrible thing. Already I hate myself for doing it. I...I'm sure there was another way. Maybe you're right. I should've talked to you about it._

_ But I already f-fucked up._

Shikamaru was shocked. Asagao never swore, even mildly.

_I don't know why I'm even recording this. I...I guess I just want to feel like I'm talking to you._

_ I know you're worried because I don't seem affected by what happened._

_ Trust me, I am. That's why I'm doing this stupid thing._

_ I needed you to sing to me to keep me from going insane. My brain is on the edge of degenerating into a streetwalking junkie. Two Mikan Chuhai and a marijuana cigarette, and I'm already a fucking junkie. I ate out a girl to get my fix. Twice._

_ I'm lost, Ino. I wish you hadn't gone away. I'm losing my mind. I drank one Mikan Chuhai before you left. That was the night I had you sing to me. I was going to tell you. You know I suck at hiding things for long._

_ But you left. So I kept drinking. And then...she introduced me to marijuana. I'm filthy now. I'm used and disgusting._

_ I can still pull back. I just need you to help me._

_ I need you to be the big sister you've always been to me._

_ Please don't freak out when you find the Mikan Chuhai in the icebox, or the marijuana stubs in the trash, or the unused cigarettes still in my room._

_ Just...just give me the lecture like our mom would have. Be stern, but when I finally talk, just let me talk._

_ Please, Ino. I really need you now._

_ Please, Ino._

_ Please._

Shikamaru and Ino sat in silence for a long time.

Ino finally broke the tension. "Now you see why I'm a fucking monster."

"Just because you left on a mission? It-"

"No, Shikamaru. I freaked out. I screamed at her. I hit her. I kicked her out of the house. I turned my sister into a street-walking junkie. I've tried to find her, but whenever I think I see her she runs from me."

"You know...in this situation, even I'm stumped. I don't know what to do."

Ino looked at the tape player. "Her mind has been fried by alcohol. I...I hear people talk about a girl named A-chan...they call her a 'loli whore' and get so...graphic...about the disgusting things she's done..."

"Wait. Did you say A-chan?"

"Yeah, why? Did you fuck her too?"

"No. I ran into her on the way here." Shikamaru had a thought. "Hold on...maybe I do have an idea, after all."

"You are _not_ fucking my sister."

"No...nothing like that. I can get her here...but you'll have to talk her down."

"Well...tell me your idea."

Some time later, their planning was interrupted by a messenger bird tapping on the window.

"Oh boy...I get the feeling this won't be good." Ino opened the window and took the message from the bird. She read it, and immediately every last ounce of color drained out of her face. "Oh...o-oh m-m-my g-god..." She was shaking like her legs were made of jelly. She gripped the windowsill for stability. "I can't breathe. I-I c-can't...b-breathe..."

Shikamaru took her in his arms and brought her back to the couch. "What's the matter? Something bad must have happened."

Ino looked at Shikamaru with wet, wide, vulnerable eyes. "Asa...Asa's been..."


	6. Recovery

Ino and Shikamaru wasted no time in getting to the hospital. When they got there, Ino saw Sakura in the lobby getting some coffee.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up. "Oh! Ino!" She picked up her coffee and came over to her. "I, uh...I don't..."

Ino shook her head slightly. "You don't need to say anything." Ino hugged her and started sobbing into Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura accepted the hug, handing her coffee off to Shikamaru to return the hug. "That's right...let it out..."

Ino cried for five solid minutes. When she finally pulled away, Sakura talked to her.

"You okay now?"

She nodded and sniffed.

"You sure? You need to be strong for her."

She nodded again.

"Good. Now, just wait out here for a minute while I go change my shirt." She subtly indicated the large wet spot on her shoulder.

"S-sorry..."

"Save your apologies for her." Sakura said it slightly scathingly, and Ino couldn't exactly blame her. Sakura disappeared for a few minutes, then returned with a dry shoulder. "Okay, you ready to go see her?"

"Y-yeah."

"You want Shikamaru to come?"

Ino looked at him, clearly conflicted. Shikamaru smiled and stepped back. "This is something she has to do herself. I'll stay out here."

"Okay. Come on back, Ino."

Ino finally decided to ask. "Why are you here, Sakura?"

"They appointed me as her overseer. An important part of the recovery process is being around people they know and trust."

Sakura stopped in front of the room. "Here she is." She pressed her ear to the door. "I think she's watching TV." Sakura knocked on the door three times, then opened it.

Asagao was staring at her feet, sweating and breathing heavily.

"She scares easily now," Sakura whispered to Ino. She went over to Asagao. "Asa. Asa?" She snapped her fingers in front of Asagao's face. "Asa!"

Asagao started, snapping out of some kind of trance. "Oh. Oh. Sakura. Okay." She leaned back against the pillows. "I'm awake. What's up?"

"There's someone here to see you."

Ino could tell that Asagao knew it was her. The emotions churning in her eyes were all the indication she needed.

Still, Asagao played along. "Who is it?"

Ino stepped into the room. "Your big sister."

So many emotions flew across Asagao's face. Fear, regret, happiness, sadness...

Finally, she just bowed her head and opened her arms.

Ino walked over to her and hugged her.

"You're not mad?"

"Not at you. Only at myself."

"You found the recording?"

"Yeah. It made me realize that I'm a monster."

"I don't blame you, Ino."

"But it is my fault."

"No. It's not."

"She's right," Sakura chimed in. "In circumstances like these, only the rapist is to blame."

Both Ino and Asagao stiffened at the mention of the word 'rapist'. Sakura sensed the shift in mood and rushed to change the subject. "Asagao, I need to check your legs."

"Oh, okay." As she pulled the blanket off her legs, Ino looked confusedly at Sakura. "What's wrong with her legs?"

"It's a natural defense mechanism. In some circumstances, the nervous system will shut down input going to and from the lower half of the body, basically rendering the victim paraplegic. Usually, it takes a few days for full control to be restored."

"So...she didn't..."

"No, I didn't feel anything. After the first minute. But the first minute was enough."

An uncomfortable silence fell for a moment, then Sakura coughed. "Anyway, I need to check your legs. Wiggle your toes."

She did, but there was clearly a delay.

"All right...can you roll your ankles?"

The left one moved, but not the right.

"Okay, so right leg is functional below the ankle. Can you bend your knee?"

She tried to bend her knee, but didn't make much headway.

"So left leg is functional below the knee. You're making progress."

She covered herself back up. "Yeah."

Ino looked at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"I'm not sure, really. It's something called Naruto Shippuden."

"Huh. Weird. Is it one of those anime with a cult following?"

"I think so. Don't know why it's on mainstream TV."

The two sisters shared a laugh.

A few weeks passed. Asagao was allowed out of the hosptial, though she still had a little trouble walking.

"Well, Asa, you're out of the hospital. I'll let you pick what we do today!"

"Ooh..." Asagao thought long and hard. "...Take me to the movies!"

"The movies it is! What'll we be seeing?"

"I saw a commercial for it. It's called _Road To Ninja_."

"Hmm. Sounds promising. Come on, let's go see!"

_And so Ino managed to snatch her sister from the jaws of deep despair, simply by being there when Asagao needed her. They didn't need to talk. Everything had already been said._

_For the first time in months, Asagao felt...free. Unfettered by the pain in her heart._

_For it was no longer there._


End file.
